


Guest of Honor

by hugthenerds



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugthenerds/pseuds/hugthenerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper conned Tony into attending yet another one of his own charity balls, which of course he despised. He was close to actually praying for some sort of life boat when he sees a strange figure move across the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest of Honor

Tony looked across the floor, filled with his “guests,” none of whom he’d ever actually met. It was Pepper’s idea of a social life for Tony. However, he felt like that party was missing the one person he truly wanted to be there.

Suddenly, he saw a figure move swiftly, almost so fast that he wasn’t sure he saw it. He moved to the corner of the room where Pepper couldn’t reach him. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him, and he called out softly, “Loki?”

The voice was faint, almost ghostlike. “Yes?”

“I haven't seen you here in ages,” Tony muttered to thin air, as Loki had clearly disguised himself from the others.

“Then you don't look very well, for I have been here from time to time,” came Loki’s reply, and with those words he made himself visible, but only to Stark.

Tony allowed his eyes to wander briefly, smiling as he did. “I think I would've remembered that ass.”

Loki’s face grew momentarily pale, as he turned around and looked over his own shoulder. His typical demeanor returned as he spoke, with eyebrows raised, “Is it so remarkable?”

Tony chuckled to himself at Loki’s remark. “Oh, quite. Jarvis has a special folder hidden from the servers dedicated to it.”

Loki’s expression changed to one of pure intrigue as he sputtered, “Excuse me?”

Tony smirked and stole another glance at the magnificent butt. He grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him away from the crowd to a more private location, speaking as he went.

“Oh, don't act so surprised. I'm rather vain, and I don't deny myself the simple pleasures of the things I enjoy.”

Loki turned toward him and came extremely close to Tony’s face, their noses nearly touching. “No, I've noticed that you don't. But you're not a man who is content to just look, are you?”

Tony reached for Loki’s hair, took a clump in his hand, and smiled. “No, no I'm not.”

Loki brought his hand up to Tony’s and held onto it. He leaned in, breathing in a long breath of the man’s scent. “Then what are you going to do about it?”

“I tend to take the things I want,” Tony said with a crooked smile.

“You're going to 'take' me?” Loki smirked.

“Any objections?”

Loki took a moment to stop and think, and then said, “None that I can think of at the moment.”

Tony pulled his hand from Loki’s hair and extended it to Loki. “Shall we?”

Loki grabbed Tony’s extended hand, intertwined his fingers with Tony’s, and pulled it up to his mouth, breathing nearly imperceptible kisses onto Tony fingers. “Oh yes.”

Tony bit his lower lip, wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled the other man in, holding him for a moment. “Jarvis, cameras off!”

Loki leaned into Tony's face, almost but not quite touching, and held his gaze. Tony, returning the stare, made a challenge of it and said, “I will win this contest.”

Without breaking the gaze, Loki slipped a hand down to the small of Tony's back, and his cold fingers found a slight break of warm skin between shirt and belt. Tony arched his back slightly from the cold, maintaining the eye contact. “Now that is just cheating.”

“Is it?” His fingers lightly traced patterns a little further up underneath the shirt, then he repeated his question. “Is it?”

Retaliating, Tony reached one hand to Loki's neck, pulling it slightly to the side, still holding his gaze. “Two can play at that game.”

Giving up, Loki brought the hand on his neck over to his mouth and covered it with kisses. Tony smiled in his victory, but then could no longer contain himself. He pulled his hand from Loki's mouth and replaced it with his lips. Loki smiled into the kiss, and pulled Tony's hips in closer.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders, holding one to the back of Loki's neck, and used this leverage to pull Loki deeper into the kiss. Loki moved forward just as Tony pulled him in, and the momentum carried them backwards, crashing into the bar and knocking over several bottles. Tony pushed the rest of the bottles out of the way, jumping onto the bar into a sitting position, all the while maintaining the kiss.

Loki broke the kiss and settled himself comfortably between Tony knees. “You're making a mess, Stark,” he breathed.

Smiling, eyes remaining closed for a moment after the kiss, so when he opened them it was slow and deliberate, Tony said, “Just you wait.”

Leaning in for another kiss, Loki switched suddenly and moved to Tony’s neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin there. Caught by surprise, Tony's eyes shot open, and a gasp escaped his lips. “Oh god.”

“Do you like this, Stark?” Loki whispered seductively as he moved up to Tony's ear and pulled on it lightly with his teeth. “Do you?”

“I can think of a few things I'd like even more.” Tony's every syllable flirted, as he involuntarily let his head fall a bit backward.

Loki's hands moved to the front, still under the shirt, and lightly rubbed up his torso and chest, lingering for just a moment on the other man's nipples. “Then show me.”

Tony emitted a low growl, and lunged his hands toward the other man's shirt, ready to pull it off before Loki's magic beat him to it. Laughing, Loki leaned back and allowed himself to be undressed manually. Tony smiled at the almost intoxicating laugh and pulled Loki's shirt from his body.

Devoid of upper body clothing, Loki stretched slightly and rolled back his shoulders, showing a slightly wicked grin. The room suddenly hummed with the crackle of magic, and Tony shirt, jeans and shoes dematerialized. “My way is faster, no?”

Tony took a moment to adjust to the sudden change, but then smiled. He looked deep into Loki's eyes, feasting on the lust within them. “Rather invasive, though.”

“That's why I like it,” Loki said, eyebrow cocked.

“I can tell.” Tony pulled Loki in with one swipe of his legs, wrapping them around Loki's until their bare chests pressed against one another, the arc reactor gently buzzing against Loki's skin. Loki moved one hand over Tony's deeply muscled shoulder and back, while the other grasped his neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.  
Tony's tongue darted into Loki's mouth, as if claiming Loki as his own. Tony thrust his hips slightly forward into Loki's for a moment, a slight tease. Loki met Tony's tongue with his own, pulling him in more, harder, closer. His need for more was overwhelming everything else.

Tony's thoughts briefly wandered to the implications of what the two were doing, but the feeling of Loki's tongue effectively erased all thoughts from his mind. He, too, was craving more, so he pulled away from Loki's lips, hoping his eyes would tell all.

“We have problem here, do we not?” Loki smirked.

Tony looked down to his own lap, then to Loki's and chuckled, “I suppose we do.”

“Neither one of us is fully unclothed,” Loki hinted.

“True,” he answered. With a raise of his eyebrows, he reached for Loki's trousers, pulling them down with haste.

Not bothering with magic, Loki ripped Tony's boxers apart at the seams with his long but powerful fingers. “Now, what was it you said you would do? 'Take' me?”

The corner of Tony's mouth raised in a grin as he hopped off the counter. He moved, on his knees, to Loki's boxers and grasped the elastic with his hands, ripping them with his teeth. “And I'll be glad to fulfill that promise.”

Heart pounding, Loki watched through his eyelashes, waiting for Tony's next move. It had been some time since he had been in any kind of similar situation. Tony looked up at Loki, eyes desperate, and grasped Loki's penis in his hand, gently at first. Loki’s head fell back, drunk with the pleasure coursing through him. He whispered one word, “Yes.”

Tony relished this reaction, and proceeded to twist his wrist tightly, rubbing Loki up and down.

“Yes,” Loki moaned. His breathing hitched and became ragged. “Yes.”

Tony's movements increased in speed and he ccould feel Loki pulsing. In a sudden, deep breath, Tony took Loki into his mouth. Loki let out a startled gasp at the new sensation and looked down at Tony. It seemed the natural thing to run his finger through the dark brown hair, so he did.

Tony ran his tongue along the length of Loki's penis, sucking hard as he did. He moved a hand, surprisingly gently, to Loki's hip, holding it there almost (though he would never admit it) lovingly. Loki’s cool, pale skin burned everywhere Tony touched him, and fire like wine jolted between the touching points. Loki could feel his release building and he moaned softly.

Tony bobbed his head and could feel his own...erm, problem...throbbing as he built a bit of speed, feeling how close Loki was. Tony felt his mouth begin to be filled and he swallowed all that Loki offered. He pulled his mouth away, smiling, and stood up to meet Loki's gaze once more.

Loki was momentarily wordless, lost on the delirious pleasure of release. Coming to, he pulled Tony in for another kiss, tasting himself in Tony’s mouth. Tony was amazed by the gentleness of Loki's lips against his, and pulled Loki's body into his, holding him tight.

Lips moving against each other, Loki walked backward, pulling Tony with him, back to a leather sofa, and spun him around and pushed him down, joining him shortly thereafter. Looking up at the god sitting in his lap, Tony thought to himself that Loki looked surprisingly human, the green glow in his eyes dulled.

Loki gazed at Tony for a long moment, then dropped his eyes to look at the arc reactor and the soft blue light it emits. He brought his eyes back up to meet Tony's, then said, “I have a favor to return, yes?”

Tony drank in the sight of Loki with him, and nodded weakly. His voice was surprisingly low and quiet when he said, “It would seem so.”

Loki slithered down to position his head at Tony's crotch, and began planting kisses along Tony’s inner thighs while his long, cool fingers began stroking Tony's shaft. Tony seized up for a moment at the cool touch associated with Loki's Jotun blood. As his body adjusted to it, he relaxed to the feel of Loki's fingers and let out a brief moan he hoped Loki didn't hear.

Loki paused, and glanced up at Tony's face with a wry grin. He turned back, and gently licked the tip of his penis. Tony's knees buckled slightly as Loki's tongue reached him and he whispered, more to himself than anyone, “Loki...”

Loki's tongue worked its way everywhere, licking up, down and around in circles. Then he deftly took Tony into mouth, sucking him up and down, up and down. Tony’s amazed at Loki's precision, getting far too excited far too quickly and feeling his release building.

Loki knew the Tony was close, given how tightly he gripped the hand rest. Without pausing the oral assault on Tony's now throbbing penis, Loki reached up and gently squeezed his balls. Tony kicked his head back as Loki did so and instinctively reached for Loki's hair, pulling him very gently, begging for more.

Loki continued, smiling to himself, mouth still around Tony. Tony's hands in Loki’s hair felt so good, leaving tingling patterns along his scalp. Tony lost the last bits of control which had remained and bucked his hips forward, possibly too hard, as his release was sucked from him, and he whispered lovingly, “Loki...”

Loki swallowed it all, and rose back to Tony face. “I'm here,” he said, with eyes that told Tony everything he wanted to know. He straddled Tony's lap and buried his face in his collarbone. “I'm here.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him tight and refusing to let him go. He pulled a lever on the couch so it extended and pulled Loki down until they were both lying down, Loki in Tony's arms. The air hummed with magic again, and a blanket drops from nowhere to cover them both.

Tony smiled as he felt Loki nuzzle into his chest, the arc reactor's slight buzz clearly not affecting him. He noticed that Loki is near sleep, so he whispers carefully, “Loki?”

“Mmmm?”

“Can we just...stay like this for a bit? No teleporting away, no magic. Just...this.”

Loki opened one eye and gave half of a mischievous grin. “For now.”

Tony smiled and accepted it. He pulled Loki close to him and allowed himself to drift lightly into sleep, the most peacefully and easy sleep he'd had in ages. In that moment, nothing else mattered to the two intertwined men. The sensation of sleeping wrapped in one another’s arms was the most beautiful way either of them could imagine spending their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can find me on tumblr! hugthenerds.tumblr.com


End file.
